A semiconductor device used for an interface of semiconductor memory externally receives a reference differential clock, adjusts the reference differential clock to generate an internal differential clock, and supplies the internal differential clock to the semiconductor memory. The semiconductor memory can latch data with the internal differential clock. At this time, it is desirable to properly generate the internal differential clock.